


kiss me before they turn the lights out

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexuality, Consent, Contraception, F/M, PWP, Past Lovers, talk about:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn’t be doing this here. The guild hall may be empty, but the door is unlocked and literally anyone could walk in at any moment. They should just take a step back, thank each other for the lovely - if not totally unexpected - kiss, and head home for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me before they turn the lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so obviously this had to be written after that steamy kiss in the extra chapter that came out last week. A few quick notes before we start! This is at least a year and a half after the Phantom Lord incident (thank god for canon timelines!), so Levy is 18 and Gajeel is 21 in this fic. To the best of my knowledge, the age of consent in Fiore is 16 (I mean, Cana's been drinking since 14, so it's not a stretch). With that, I say enjoy!
> 
> (EDITED ON 6/5/2014)

They shouldn’t be doing this here. The guild hall may be empty, but the door is unlocked and literally _anyone_ could walk in at any moment. They should just take a step back, thank each other for the lovely - if not totally unexpected - kiss, and head home for the night.

They shouldn’t be doing this.

But instead Levy just readjusted her position, straddling his hips and moaning into the kiss as his groin pressed against hers.

She genuinely had no idea how they had gotten here, making out in the back corner of the guild hall at nearly 3 o’clock in the morning like the world was ending. She had been rambling to Gajeel about the text she was translating, and the next time she looked at him, he was staring at her with a heat in his eyes that made her stomach twist and her thighs tremble. He had pressed his hand carefully (so _so_ carefully, like he would scare her away if he pressed too hard) to the bare skin of her back, and she couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping her lungs.

Then he was kissing her and she was clinging to him like he was all that was anchoring her to the ground.

“We should stop,” Levy murmured against his lips, running her fingers through his hair as she pressed herself against his torso.

“We should,” Gajeel agreed, lips quirking up in a smirk as he kissed her.

“I mean, the door’s right there,” she mumbled as she kissed the corner of his mouth, making her way to his jaw.

“And anyone could walk in,” he said, his fingers tightening around her hips as she sucked on his jaw, his back arching slightly.

“Exactly,” Levy said, and her forehead was pressed against his, staring straight into the heated red eyes that had started this. Gajeel smirked at her, and her heart thudded loudly.

“Wanna go to one of the spare rooms?”

“God please yes.”

His hands squeezed her ass and she squeaked, her cheeks flaming a bright red. Gajeel laughed at her, a deep, throaty sound instead of his normal “Gihi”, and stood up, supporting her bottom. Her legs automatically went around his hips and he exhaled sharply through his nose. “Fuck, Levy,” he groaned, and the sound of her name on his tongue made her shiver.

“Room. Now,” she ordered, and Gajeel immediately obeyed, heading past the stage to the hallways that led to the tons of extra rooms Makarov had added during the renovation.

Levy highly doubted that late night - early morning? - hook ups were the intended use, but as Gajeel pressed kisses up and down the column of her throat as he walked, she found she really didn’t care.

Gajeel shifted her weight to one hand as he tried to open one of the doors, and after a few seconds, growled against her neck. “The stupid door won’t- son of a-” He smacked the door with a heavy palm, and Levy snorted, pressing her face into his hair as she laughed. He grinned against her neck, and Levy tapped his chest until he let her go, dropping down to the ground with a grin and turning to open the door.

Gajeel was pressed to her back before she could turn the knob, his fingers pressed against the dips in her hipbones and lips on her neck. “Gajeel,” Levy whined, grinning. “Let me open the door!”

“Gimme a second,” Gajeel rumbled against her skin, and Levy had to press her forehead against the wood of the door, biting her lower lip as his hips pressed against her ass. She could feel his cock hardening and she arched her hips back against his, making him bite down on her neck with a surprised grunt.

“Door,” Levy whined.

“ _Gimme a sec_.”

His hands ran up her hips, following the curve of her to her waist then continuing up, and Levy’s hands slammed against the door with a bang as his fingertips ghosted the underside of her breasts. She moaned low in her throat, and she could feel Gajeel smirking against her shoulder.

_Jerk._

“Now you can open the door,” Gajeel murmured against the shell of her ear, taking a small step back so Levy could move.

“Tease,” she accused, pushing the door open.

“Says the woman who wears a dress that barely comes past her ass on a daily basis.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him into the room with a roll of her eyes. “It’s comfortable,” Levy told him as she walked him back to the bed that was pushed into the corner of the room, her hands still fisted in his shirt.

“It’s distractin’,” he said, kicking the door shut behind him before rushing forward, scooping her up in his arms and falling onto the bed, twisting so he cushioned her fall. Levy squeaked again, laughing into his chest when they landed.

“You’re a goob,” she informed him as she readjusted her position, straddling his hips again and leaning up to kiss him some more.

“Only for you,” he murmured against her lips, and her heart gave another thud. They kissed for several minutes, their hands exploring each other’s bodies as their teeth clacked together (Levy moaned every time Gajeel ran his fingertips up the back of her legs, and the sound that Gajeel made when Levy dug her thumbs into his hipbones would haunt her wet dreams in the _best_ way).

Levy sucked his lower lip between her teeth, and his hands were on her ass and his hips were pressed into hers and he _moaned_. She gasped, her fingers digging into the sheets as her back bowed, her hips grinding down onto his.

Suddenly, everything was more intense. Levy couldn’t stop moving her hips, her dress hitching up around her thighs as Gajeel fisted his hands in the fabric around her waist. His tongue slipped between her lips, pressing against the roof of her mouth as his hand slid under her dress. His nails dug lightly into the dip of her lower spine and her breath caught in her throat, coming out as a high-pitched hiss.

“Gajeel,” she exhaled, peeling her eyes open - when had she closed them? - and met the Dragon Slayer’s eyes, breathing heavily. Not breaking eye contact, he moved his hands up to her jaw, cradling her face between his large palms. She leaned into his touch, smiling warmly at him, and he grinned back. Gajeel’s smiles always made her heart jump into overdrive, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath.

“Are we doing this?” he asked, and Levy knew that in that moment, she could have stood up and walked home, and Gajeel would not have held it against her. He was giving her an out, and she loved him a little more for it.

“Do you wanna do this?” she asked in return, and Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve been wanting this since Tenrou,” he told her, and Levy grinned. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Took you a while to catch up then, didn’t it?” she said, and he beamed.

God damn, and people said her smile could stop traffic.

His fingers pushed through her hair, tossing her headband to the floor as he kissed her again, not wasting any time in pushing his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. She fumbled with her arm sleeves, trying to push them off while she was squashed against Gajeel’s chest. After a moment, she pulled back with a gasp, sitting up on his hips. He groaned, his hands dropping to her thighs as he watched her with hooded eyes.

She pulled her sleeves off quickly, dropping them next to her headband and pushing her fingers through her bangs, pushing them back so she could actually see Gajeel. His breathing got heavier, his grip on her thighs tightening ever so slightly as he watched her. Levy thought for a second, before smirking at him and reaching behind her, tugging the bow of her halter tie until the knot came loose, the two strands falling in front of her breasts.

“Who’s the tease, again?” Gajeel asked, rubbing circles into her thighs with his thumbs. Levy just grinned, raising her arms above her head in a silent invitation. Gajeel didn’t hesitate to grab the hem of her dress, sitting up as he pulled it up and over her head. Levy hissed quietly as the cold air hit her nipples, and Gajeel watched curiously as they hardened into peaks.

“You always go braless?” he asked distractedly as he tossed her dress aside, bringing his hands to her waist as she dropped her arms to wrap around his neck. His hands were large and warm on her skin, and she almost purred.

“Don’t really need one,” she said with a shrug, running her fingers through his hair. The normally pushed back strands had started to fall in front of his face, and she busied herself with pushing them back into place.

A rough thumb running over her nipple stopped all of that, however. She gasped shakily, her fists tightening in his hair, and he smirked. He repeated the motion a few more times, plucking at the bud before he pulled her up onto her knees with the hand that was still on her back. Her body was pressed against his, and she hissed when the cold metal accents of his shirt pressed against her hot skin.

“Stop me if I do something ya don’t like,” Gajeel said, his lips brushing against her collarbone, and Levy looked down in time to see him lean down and run the flat of his tongue over her nipple.

In the moment, Levy was _very_ glad that they were the only two in the guild, because she threw her head back and yelled loud enough to at _least_ be heard backstage.

Gajeel immediately pulled back with wide eyes, his hands still supporting his back. “A simple ‘stop’ would have worked!” he said, his voice cracking nervously. Levy looked down at him with wide eyes, and after a moment realization clicked.

“That wasn’t an ‘I’m in pain’ yell,” she said, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. “That was an ‘Oh my god do that again’ yell.”

“That’s a thing?”

_“Yes, you dork!”_

This time he licked at her breast just to shut her up, closing his lips around her nipple and sucking. Levy dug her nails into his shoulders, pressing her face into his hair as she sighed and moaned loudly. When he tugged gently with his teeth, she yelled again, and he tensed for a moment before Levy pressed a kiss to his temple, trembling slightly from the pleasure overload.

Gajeel took several minutes to map out her torso with his mouth and hands, kissing his way across her shoulders and chest. His large hands supported her when he leaned her back so he could reach the top of her stomach and her hips. Levy was fairly certain that she’d have several hickies in the morning - well, later in the morning - and barring the one on her neck, Gajeel had been kind enough to put them in places where she could hide them with just a t-shirt and a sweater; which was a good thing, because it was starting to get cold anyways, and her dress wouldn’t cut it.

She was positively _dripping_ , and every muscle in her body was taut with pent up arousal. Gajeel pulled her back up with a smug grin, and she didn’t hesitate to kiss him deeply, her breasts pressing flat against his chest. They felt heavy and achy in the best way, and Levy wanted to thank him with her tongue.

She tugged impatiently on his shirt, and Gajeel pulled it off immediately, carelessly throwing it to the side as Levy pressed her skin to his. He sighed in what sounded like relief, and Levy grinned as she pressed a kiss to a spot just under his jaw.

His hands were back to her hips as she kissed her way up and down his neck, occasionally nipping at the tan skin. Every time she did, he moaned in the back of his throat, pressing his face into her shoulder. She smiled against his skin, and tried to subtly resettle herself between his legs.

“What’re ya doin’, Levy?” he rumbled into her neck, and Levy shivered again. She would never get used to him saying her name, and it sent heat between her thighs.

Levy simply smirked in response, running her hands up his sides like her had done to her earlier. He shivered, his grip on her hips tightening, and Levy felt absurdly proud that she could make a man who claimed to be made of metal shiver and react in a way that was viscerally _human_. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and back down his chest, being sure to tweak his nipples on the way down - he actually jumped, and Levy had to muffle her cackle in his hair. Levy followed the dark trail of hair down from his belly button to the waistband of his pants, and after tugging gently on the heavy fabric, she reached down and cupped his cock in her palm.

His hips thrusted into her hand, and it was only his fast reflexes that kept him from falling onto his back on the bed. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he growled, his eyebrows tilting up in desperation, and Levy knew in that moment that she was hooked on him. She wanted to make him look that desperate with just a touch, wanted to watch his face when she gave him release. Pressing her lips to his roughly, she rubbed the heel of her hand against his crotch with varying pressures, stopping when he moaned loudly.

“Help me get these off,” she whispered against the shell of his ear, and Gajeel immediately started fumbling with his pants button, his larger fingers managing to work the closure easier than Levy’s own thin digits.

She had to climb off him in order for Gajeel to lift his hips and push the heavy canvas fabric over his hips, being very careful when pulling it over his crotch. She could see the length of him, hard and throbbing, through the black fabric of his boxer briefs, and she licked her lips. The tips of his ears had turned a very distinct shade of red, and Levy simply grinned at him, pulling his boots off one by one before grabbing the waistband of his pants and yanking those off as well.

When she turned back to look at him, he was palming himself through his underwear, and she _throbbed_. It shouldn’t be legal for a guy to look that good while touching themselves, but Gajeel had never been good at following rules.

Levy climbed back onto the bed, pushing his legs apart as she worked her way up. A gentle nudge on his inner leg was all she needed to do before he was spreading his legs out, giving her ample room to settle herself. She rubbed his inner thighs, grinning as his head fell back with a groan. His head snapped back immediately, however, when Levy pressed her lips to his upper thigh in a soft kiss.

“Levy?” he asked, and his voice had gone up an octave. Levy grinned against his skin, peering at him through her own messy strands of hair. She slowly kissed him again and again, making her way slowly up to his cock, and he watched her in anticipation, his hands fisting in the sheets. Levy pressed a kiss to the skin just below the hem of his boxer briefs, before jumping up to his waistband, mouthing at his hipbone, and he growled.

Her fingers curled in the hem of his underwear, tugging gently, and Gajeel raised his hips slightly so she could pull them down just far enough to get to his cock. He groaned lowly, and Levy grinned predatorily. She had only had sex with two other people before, one a man and one a woman, so she didn’t have much to compare Gajeel to. But in her _obviously_ unbiased opinion - cough cough - he looked perfect.

And then she remembered how tiny she was, and was suddenly _very_ glad that she wasn’t a virgin.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his penis, rubbing her thumb up and down the thick vein that ran up the length of him, and he hissed, his eyebrows tilting up again. “Levy, yer killin’ me,” Gajeel groaned, and Levy grinned.

“Turnabout is fair play,” she sang, before leaning down and pressing a kiss the the head of him. He moaned, tangling his fingers into her hair and bringing her up so that he could kiss her. Levy could feel the precum dripping down onto her hand, and she used that as lubricant as she started pumping her fist up and down. Gajeel’s breath stuttered, and his grip tightened on her hip, his other hand twitching in her hair. Levy started to move her hand faster, trying to find that golden speed that would make the big, tough Dragon Slayer sob and keen in pleasure.

Well, maybe sobbing was asking for too much, but she at least wanted to hear that unrestrained moan again.

She did find it after a minute, and she knew she had when Gajeel’s fingertips dug into her ass and his teeth latched onto her shoulder, a rough moan slipping past his lips. Levy made a mental note - _Slow and hard, good to know_ \- before kissing him again, moving her legs to either side of his hips. “You still want to do this?” she asked, her lips pressed to the sharp curve of his cheekbone and he nodded roughly. His hand slipped up her back, scratching just under her shoulder blade, and she hummed.

Falling onto her back, Levy pulled Gajeel down with her, kissing him as he propped himself up over her. She pushed his underwear as far down as she could, letting Gajeel take over when she couldn’t reach any further (she drew the line at taking his underwear off with her feet). Once he had dropped his underwear onto the floor, he ran his hands up her legs from her knees, her back arching off the bed as his nails scored pink trails up the back of her thighs. He grinned against her neck as he traced the lacy waistband of her panties. They were totally soaked through, and Levy might have been embarrassed if she wasn’t busy playing with Gajeel’s tongue.

His thumbs hooked under her panties, and Levy realized that his hands were trembling. She pressed her hand over his before he could move, pulling back from the kiss and looking at him with a concerned frown.

“Are you okay?” she asked, and Gajeel nodded, pushing his hair out of his face and over one shoulder with the hand that Levy hadn’t trapped.

“Yeah, I just,” he started, sighing. “Never done this before.”

“Taken a girl’s underwear off?”

“Had sex.”

She tried not to laugh, she really did. Levy covered her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle her laughter. Every time she opened her eyes to say something to Gajeel, she would see his frowny-pout and dissolve into giggles again.

“I will leave!” he threatened, and Levy waved her hand.

“I-I’m sorry! I just-” she snorted, smiling brightly at Gajeel. “I thought you’d done this before,” she told him, and he rolled his eyes, leaning back over her so he could press kisses all over her face in retribution for her laughing at him. She could feel his cock press against her through her underwear, and she had to smile. She didn’t want to have sex with someone who didn’t have a sense of humor between the sheets. She needed someone who would let her laugh at them and would laugh at her when she inevitably did something dumb or made a weird sound.

“Oh, like you have,” Gajeel grumbled against her temple with a smirk, and when Levy didn’t respond, he pulled back, eyebrows furrowed together. Levy was smirking, one eyebrow quirked in an ‘ _Oh really?_ ’ expression. “No.”

“Yes.”

“No!” Gajeel said, pouting, and Levy laughed.

“Sorry Gajeel, that ship sailed almost three years ago,” she told him, shrugging. “Though, let’s be real, if I was still a virgin, you’d probably break me in half.” That startled a laugh out of Gajeel, and he shook his head fondly, leaning back down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“I’m going to need names and addresses,” he informed her, and Levy rolled her eyes.

“Someone doesn’t like to share,” Levy teased, and Gajeel tugged on her earlobe gently with his teeth, making her gasp.

“I just wanna see what kinda idiot could’ve done this with ya and walked away,” he murmured against the shell of her ear, his nose pressed to her temple, and Levy sighed contently. She wrapped her arms around his torso, clutching onto his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck.

“You’re cool with that, right?” she asked, already deciding that if he shamed her for it, she was kicking his ass out. She didn’t regret any of her past relationships or flings; not now, not ever. Without them, she wouldn’t be who she was, and she wouldn’t have been able to fall so completely in love with the man who was currently holding her like she was the most precious thing in the universe.

“‘Course,” Gajeel said, kissing his way down her jaw. “‘M not dumb enough to be mad at you for shit you did before we even met.” Levy smiled brightly, cupping his jaw with one hand and pulling him into a kiss. “If anythin’, I’m glad at least one of us knows what we’re doing, because I’m flyin’ blind.” Levy laughed, and he joined her with his own rough chuckles.

“If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t tell that you were a virgin.”

“That’s what happens when you spend most of your nights imagining how this could happen, you already have a game plan.” Levy snorted, covering her mouth again.

“You plot how to get me into bed often?” she asked teasingly, and the blush from his ears moved to his cheeks.

“I don’t see ya complaining!” he said, and she laughed again. She cut off with a high-pitched gasp as Gajeel slid his hands under her ass, pulling her up and grinding his cock between her folds. When she looked back at him, he was smirking smugly, and she swatted at his chest.

“Ya gonna keep laughing at me, or can I take the rest of yer clothes off?” he asked, and Levy rolled her eyes fondly. She pressed her feet into the bed on either side of his hips, pressing her hips up towards him.

“Get to it,” she said, smiling at him. “Gotta teach you how to do this sex thing right anyways.” Gajeel rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the side of her knee as he pulled her panties down. She lifted one of her legs out, draping it over his shoulder, and he immediately started to kiss the inside of her thigh, letting her panties fall around her opposite ankle.

Tugging on his hair, Levy pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply as his hips settled between her legs. She whined as his cock pressed between her folds, rubbing against her clit. Her hips jerked at the simulation, and his breath hitched on the exhale.

“Can I?” he breathed, slowly rolling his hips against her. She moaned, grabbing his hips.

“I dunno, can you?”

“ _Levy_ -”

“Yes,” she sighed, and Gajeel kissed her passionately. 

He slid a finger between her lower lips, spreading her out. She jerked at the simulation, making a sound that was caught between a gasp and a sob. Smiling slowly, Gajeel ran his finger up her folds, catching a bit on her opening and making the Script Mage tremble. He kept repeating the motion, and soon she was soaking wet and burning between her thighs, more than ready for him. "Please," Levy breathed, rolling her hips up against his hand.

Gajeel's eyes darkened, and he nodded before spreading her again. He pulled back to line himself up, and just before he pushed into her, she pressed her hand against his chest.

“Wait,” she said, and Gajeel looked ready to cry.

“If you don’t want to do this, tell me now,” he told her, his voice strained, “because this is starting to hurt.” Levy sat up, kissing the furrow between his pierced brows.

“We need a condom,” she told him, and Gajeel groaned, his head falling back.

“Fuck, right. I don’t have anything,” he said, rubbing his hand down his face. He went from frustration to confusion when Levy slid off the bed, stretching her arms above her head as her panties finally slipped off her ankle and onto the floor. “Wait, where are ya goin’?” he asked.

“There’s a first aid kit behind the bar,” Levy said, grabbing his shirt. “There should be something in there.” She pulled his shirt on, the fabric falling down to a few inches above her knees. When she turned back to face Gajeel, his breathing was heavy and he was staring at her with heated eyes. She could actually feel herself grow wetter.

“You should wear that all the time,” he said roughly, and Levy stepped forward, cupping his jaw.

“I’ll be right back,” she promised, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back eagerly, fisting his hand in the fabric near the small of her back. “And don’t you are dare finish yourself before I get back up,” she threatened, pouting, “or I’m going to be pissed.”

“Promise?” Gajeel teased, and she kissed him again.

Slipping out through the door and closing it behind her, Levy trotted down the hallway, heading towards the bar. She stopped at the entrance to the main room, straining her hearing as she looked around. She couldn’t hear anyone, and the lights were still dim, so she deemed it safe to head out towards the bar.

She stepped behind the counter, heading towards where she knew the first aid kit was. She kneeled to find it, and was surprised to see that in the same cubby as the kit, there were several vials of contraceptive potion and a few boxes of condoms. Levy wasn’t sure she wanted to know why Mirajane had so many contraceptives behind the bar, and she wasn’t going to question it. She just grabbed one of the boxes - she prefered the potions, but there was no way in _hell_ that she was waiting the necessary 2 hours for it to take effect - and went back to the door, slipping inside and pressing her back to the door as she looked at the bed.

Gajeel was laying back on the bed, arms crossed over his eyes and dick pointed at the ceiling. He was muttering quickly in Draconic, and Levy nearly whined. She loved it when he spoke the dead language around her, it always got her going. And considering she was already pretty turned on, she was sure there was now a puddle between her feet.

“I can smell you,” he said suddenly, his voice low and rough.

“Is that a good thing?” Levy asked as she approached the bed. She crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs and his shirt bunching around her hips.

“Please tell me you found them,” he said instead of answering, his voice strained. Levy shook the box and he groaned in relief, uncovering his eyes. His breath caught when he looked at her, wearing his shirt and straddling his thighs, and he ran his hands up her thighs, dragging his nails back down and making her gasp. “Please,” he rasped, and Levy couldn’t deny him, opening the box with trembling hands and pulling out one condom. She pulled open the foil packaging, tossing it carelessly aside as she held the latex condom in her hands.

She pinched the tip, like her last male lover had taught her to, before starting to roll it down Gajeel’s cock. He moaned at the contact, hissing as the cold latex rolled onto his skin. His blunt nails dug into her ass, and she actually lifted off his thighs, whining in the back of her throat. Once she had made sure that the condom was on properly, she moved up to straddle his hips, catching his penis between her groin and his, the both of them moaning in unison.

Gajeel fumbled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it, not caring where it landed. Her hair, already messed up from them both running their fingers through it, stood up funny when she emerged from the neck hole, and Gajeel snorted, running his fingers through the curly blue strands to smooth them back down. Levy smiled at him, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips before sitting back up and lifting herself up onto her knees.

She held his cock in her hand, spreading herself with the other. It took a few seconds of fumbling - “There? No, there. Owowowow wait no, there!” - but she managed to line him up, the head of him pressed against her entrance. Placing her hand on his stomach to brace herself, Levy rolled her hips down, and gasped. Gajeel growled, his eyes screwed shut and fingers digging into the mattress.

Levy slowly began to work her way down, working him into her inch by agonizing inch. Gajeel tried to keep his hips still, but by the time his penis was halfway in her, his hips were thrusting up shallowly in time with hers, his chest heaving. After what felt like ages, but really only a few seconds, she had sunk completely onto him, and they both had to stop to catch their breath. Levy was hunched over him, hands on his chest and hair falling in a curtain around her face.

“Ya okay?” Gajeel asked, his voice rough. His hands were trembling as he ran them up and down her sides.

“Mhmm,” Levy reassured, her voice higher than normal. She slowly rolled her hips, hiccuping as Gajeel’s cock moved inside of her, pressing against sensitive spots she didn’t _know_ she had. Gajeel moaned, his grip on her waist tightening.

“Can I-”

“ _Godpleaseyes_.”

Gajeel rolled his hips up into hers, and Levy’s head fell back, a strangled yell passing her lips. Instead of tensing like he had before, Gajeel just did it again, looking up at her through hooded eyes.

She bounced in time with his thrusts, her breath catching every time he bottomed out inside her, bumping something inside her that made her want to sob. Her breasts were bouncing as well, and she grabbed onto them roughly, keening as she pinched her own nipple. Gajeel was sitting up in a heartbeat, nudging her hand away from one of her breasts and tugging on the nipple with his teeth in time with her bouncing. Levy cried out, biting down on the meaty part of her palm to muffle her yells.

They slid easily into a matched rhythm, Gajeel thrusting when she dropped, him sucking when she bit, and the part of Levy that was still capable of rational thought wondered how easy a Unison Raid would be for them. The thought was fucked right out of her head in the next second, and she yelled into his shoulder, clutching at his upper arms. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty back and shoulders, and she knew Gajeel wasn’t doing much better, but neither of them cared.

“God, Lev, yer amazin’,” Gajeel rasped into her neck, dragging his teeth across the already red skin, and Levy’s rhythm stuttered at the new nickname. It was better than Shorty or Shrimp - even though over time she had come to find those endearing as well - and her heart started to beat faster.

“Harder, please,” she sobbed, and Gajeel complied, grunting with each thrust as she screamed, muffling her voice in his skin. There were probably marks on his back from where she had scratched him, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he moaned every time her nails dragged across his skin, and his next thrust was always a little bit deeper.

Gajeel fell back onto the bed again, planting his feet on the bed to get a better angle, and Levy’s voice started to climb in pitch. She propped herself up with one shaking arm, reaching down to where their bodies joined with the other, using two of her fingers to start rubbing circles against her clit. Gajeel watched her with heated eyes, worrying his bottom lip as she moved, working herself closer and closer to orgasm.

After a few seconds, every muscle in her body tensed, and she fell apart, screaming Gajeel’s name to the ceiling. Her cunt clenched down around Gajeel’s cock, and he followed quickly after her, muffling his own yell into his arm. They were both trembling, slumping bonelessly together as they tried to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, Levy rolled off Gajeel, whining as his now flaccid cock slipped out of her. “Go get rid of the condom,” she murmured tiredly, and Gajeel groaned, slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his shoulders, rumbling contently. Levy peeked at his back, and snorted.

“What?”

“You look like you got mauled by a bear,” Levy said between giggles, and Gajeel smiled lopsidedly. He reached back, running his fingers over the red marks that covered his entire back.

“A very small bear,” he teased, and Levy stuck her tongue out at him, grinning. He got rid of the used condom - thank _god_ she didn’t have to teach him how to do that - and flopped back onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. She curled up against his chest, humming contently. He nudged his nose against hers, and Levy giggled, cupping her hands behind his neck.

“We should clean up,” Gajeel said, and Levy whined, hiding her face in his chest.

“‘M sleepy,” she groaned, and Gajeel snorted, kissing her cheek.

“It’s almost 5 in the morning,” he told her, and Levy made a mental note to make him tell her how he _always_ knew what time it was. “Mirajane’s gonna get here soon, and then what’re ya gonna do?”

“Hide?”

“Great plan,” Gajeel said sarcastically, and Levy just snuggled closer to him. “Come on Lev, get up.” Levy shook her head against his chest, draping her arm over his waist.

“I like when you call me Lev,” she murmured, and Gajeel was silent for a few moments. He sat up, and Levy whined, though her whine turned to a squeak when Gajeel scooped her up into his arms, standing up and pulling the covers back on the bed. He set her back down gently, taking a moment to go find and pull on his underwear before crawling back into bed with her. Levy’s underwear was still on the floor, and she didn't bother to go get it, deciding that she’d rather sleep in the buff rather than wearing the wet material.

Gajeel curled back around her, pulling the covers over them. “If ya ain’t gonna take a bath, might as well get some sleep,” he grumbled, pulling her against his chest. Levy smiled, shaking her head fondly.

“Aw, you really do care,” she teased sleepily, flipping so that his chest was pressed against her back, and he pulled her back until he was completely wrapped around her. She felt warm and sated and loved, and after pressing a quick kiss to the closest part of him she could reach - his shoulder with the guild mark on it - it didn’t take very long for her to drift off to sleep, Gajeel quickly following after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will headcanon Levy as bi until the end of my days /fight me/


End file.
